


When to Smile

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Historical Jesters RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s strange to look across the court and see her there sometimes now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When to Smile

It’s strange to look across the court and see her there sometimes now, laughing or not laughing, but always at her work of merriment – the work they share. Maybe it’s that the feeling of being married is still too new under his skin, or perhaps it’s more likely that he’s become even more protective since they've said their vows. But whatever reason, when he lays eyes on her his stomach flutters and twists ever so achingly and it brings a smile to his face he isn’t entirely sure he means to give. Will has never really known when to smile.


End file.
